America breaks the fourth wall
by Kengu768
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. The nations discover a beautiful blue wall. What could be behind it? Oneshot.


"Okay, here it is!" shouted America, as obnoxiously loud as ever, while motioning for the other nations to gather 'round.

"Here is _what?_" asked Britain, looking skeptical

"Dudes, isn't it obvious? I've discovered the fourth wall!" America hollered, gesturing madly to the slightly glowing cerulean wall, stretching into the clouds. There seemed to be no way around it, it was as though the wall stretched around the world, cutting it in half. There were little specks the same color of the wall floating off of it, and directly on the surface the color seemed to spiral and shimmer. This gave the wall quite a mystical appearance.

"But what _is_ it? What does it do, aru?" asked China.

America chose to ignore this question in favor of yelling again.

"We have to break it!"

"And why exactly is that?" asked Britain.

"I will use my pickaxe, Da?" said Russia, pulling a giant pickaxe out of nowhere.

Germany, meanwhile, had been taking on a redder and redder hue and began twitching as he listened to the youngest nation blathering on about how it had to be destroyed because he was American and destroyed everything with which he came into contact. Romano and Spain noticed Germany out of the corner of their eyes, then did a double take, thinking someone had replaced the stoic nation's head with the tomato of their dreams.

America was about to move aside to let Russia have a go at the wall with his pickaxe as Germany reached the point quite a few countries had been waiting for. The explosion.

"Why on earth would you want to destroy this wall? What are the ramifications? You don't have to destroy everything that comes into your vision just because you are American. The wall was obviously put there for a reason! America, do you even know what it does?"

Germany paused for a moment to look over at America, who was shrugging. This proved to be a fatal mistake, though, as, before Germany could resume, the dorky grin returned to America's face and began shouting once again.

"If it's dangerous, I can save everyone! I'M THE HERO!"

America paused to flash an even wider, sparkling smile while Canada held up an American flag behind him. The other nations had barely time to wonder where the flag had come from, and who that guy holding it was, before America resumed with his screaming.

"RUSSIA! I CHOOSE YOU!"

Russia leaped forward and began hitting the blue wall with his pickaxe. To most countries' surprise, and America's glee, cracks began appearing in the wall. After only 15 hits, the wall had plenty of cracks. America then ordered Hungary to clear the rubble with her frying pan.

"Wait, Hungary!" cried Britain.

The other nations looked at Britain, their curiosity evident on their faces.

"Try to keep the rubble mostly on this side. Then, if we need to rebuild the wall, it would probably be easier. We don't know what will happen if it falls through."

Hungary shrugged.

"Okay", she said, "But I need to send one piece through so I can get my pan in behind to hit it."

"That would be fine, I suppose" replied Britain.

Hungary proceeded to knock one piece through the wall…

…You stop reading for a moment as something hits you in the eye. You glance around for your annoying family member who always throws things at you. Then you remember something. The rest of your family is gone. You are home alone. You reach down to inspect what hit you…

…As Hungary finishes clearing away most of the wall. She has done a wonderfully good job with keeping the rubble on her side. Only the one piece fell through. She examines the white void behind the wall for any sign of the piece, but it is nowhere to be found.

The nations closest to the wall also begin looking into the colorless landscape. They can see nothing…

…You pick up the projectile from beneath your chair. It is a rather large, sky blue stone. There are flecks of color falling off of it. This seems familiar for some reason. You soon remember why. The wall.

You get a bit nervous. There is no way that this could be the same thing. It must be…a piece of the ceiling! Yeah. You lean back to look at your white ceiling, now trembling in disbelief. This is just the first story written by some crazy person online. Not prophetic or anything. You are, however, entranced by the story, and simply can't ignore it. You look back toward your computer screen to continue reading…

… While the countries are traipsing into the white abyss. They are eager to claim any land in this space for them, to make themselves stronger. Eagerly in the lead is Sealand. Thoughts run through his head along the lines of, "If I can claim this area, the others will _have_ to recognize me as a nation!"

Germany stays behind, because, since he was against the breaking of the wall in the first place, he has to salvage his pride. Italy stays behind with Germany. Canada would rather be forgotten here than in a mysterious, foreign land, and Greece is asleep. The rest, though, are eager to expand into this new land…

…You notice a speck on your screen. You ignore it, assuming it is just dust, and continue reading. When you see it again, however, it has gotten noticeably larger. Not wanting any more weirdness, you look away. The speck, however, continues to grow until you can make out a little boy in a sailor outfit, leading a crowd of quite a few more familiar faces…

…The countries stop advancing. What is that huge thing looming in front of them? It looks like a face! It…it _is_ a face! The face is looking at them and gasping. The countries respond in pretty much the same way. How could something so similar in appearance, yet so much larger than them, possibly exist? They begin running away. Claiming land is not worth…whatever that beast would do to them.

They get back into their reality and begin patching up the wall. It is a bit precarious, but with some superglue, it will hold. The only problem is the one missing piece…

…You read about how the countries are missing one piece of their wall and look at the piece in your hand. What if…? A plan begins formulating. You stick the rock into your computer. To your utter shock, it passes through easily. You smile and finish reading the story…

…The countries scream as the final piece of the wall appears out of nowhere. They agree not to worry about it and leave the wall alone, never messing with it again.


End file.
